Pinky Dinky Doo
Pinky Dinky Doo is an American animated children's television series that aired on Noggin from April 5, 2005, until April 8, 2011. Storyline TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) *Hollywoodedge, Big Slow Boinkboing CRT015801 (Heard once in "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Party Animals.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (Heard often in Season 2 as a running gag.) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Monkey Town.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Parrot VariousS PE021301 (Heard once in "Pinky's Great Big Concert.") *Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 (Heard often as a running gag.) *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 (Heard once in "The Great Big Cheese Chase.") *Hollywoodedge, Bubble Pop CRT049201 (Heard once in "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Outer Space Fluffy Buns.") *Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Honks TE047205 (Heard once in "Where Are My Shoes?" to accent a school bus horn.) *Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Musical Tru CRT021401 (Season 2 episodes only.) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 2 SS016502/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH (Heard once in "Polka Dot Pox.") *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 (First heard in "Where Are My Shoes?.") *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Heard in "Pinky and the Big Rainy Day".) *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Growl Sc AT011102 (Heard once in "Pinky and the Big Rainy Day.") *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010602 (Heard once in "Pinky and the Big Rainy Day.") *Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041701 (Heard once in "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Outer Space Fluffy Buns.") *Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 (Heard once in "Pinky and the Castle of Cards.") *Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901 (1st moo heard once in "Kooky Cook-Off.") *Hollywoodedge, Cuckoo Bird Followe CRT041202 (Heard once in "Tyler's Best Sleepover Ever.") (Cuckoo only) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard once in "Pinky and the Pink Phenomenon" when Pinky screams "PINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK!!!!!!!", and "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Cloud People" when Pinky and Mr. Guinea Pig are hiding in the blanket.) *Hollywoodedge, Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 (Heard once in "Pinky's Wintery Dintery Doo.") *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 (Heard once in "Mr. Guinea Pig and the Big Bone.") *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ CRT032401 (Heard once in "Pinky's Big Talent.") *Hollywoodedge, Horn Blows CRT021603 (Heard once in "Guppy Training Day.") *Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 (Heard once in "Mr. Guinea Pig and the Big Bone.") * Hollywoodedge, Ping ABoing CRT2010601 (Heard once in "Where Are My Shoes?.") * Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 (Heard in a high pitch in "Where are My Shoes?".) * Hollywoodedge, Traffic Jam Many CarH PE077601/Hollywoodedge, Traffic Jam Group Car TE047301/Hollywoodedge, Many Car Horns Honk Cl CT052601 (Heard once in "Pinky and the Grumpy Alligator." ) * Hollywoodedge, Short Nose Blowsbul CRT021102 (Heard once in "Polka Dot Pox.") * Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 (Heard once in "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Outer Space Fluffy Buns.") * Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (Heard once in "Pinky and the Super Spaghetti Knot" and "Kooky Cook Off.") * Hollywoodedge, Single Small Bell Di CRT015002 (Heard for every time when Pinky has an idea. It can also be heard in "Boom! Sonic Boom!" in a low pitch where Abby McTabby walks by.) * Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057801 (Heard once in "Pinky and the Grumpy Alligator.") * Hollywoodedge, Spooky Reverberant CRT029403 (Heard once in "Back to School is Cool.") * Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boing Jews Ha CRT016201 (Heard once in "Where Are My Shoes?.") * Hollywoodedge, Wet Slurpy SquishyC CRT026502 (Heard once in "Tyler Dinky Doo and the Pirate Crew" and "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Pizza Artist.") * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 (Heard once in "Tyler's Best Sleepover Ever.") * Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, SKID - LANDING TIRE SQUEAL 03 (Heard once in "Pinky and the Grumpy Alligator.") * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, BIRD - ROOSTER CROW 03 (Heard once in "Big Blob of Talk.") * Sound Ideas, AUTO, HORN - KALUGA CAR HORN: FORD MODEL-T: LONG BLAST 01 (Heard often in Season 1 as a running gag.) * Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04 (Heard once in "Tyler Dinky Doo and the Pirate Crew.") * Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 05 (Heard every time Pinky deflates after thinking big.) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - SINGLE CROW CAWS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Tyler's Super Family".) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard twice in "Pinky Dinky Re-Doo.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - METALLIC BOING 01 (Heard once in "Mr. Guinea Pig and the Big Bone.") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - PINGY PLUCK AND SLIDE 05 (Heard once in "Pinky and the Babysitter.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CAT - ANGRY CAT: MEOWING (Heard once in "Back to School is Cool!.") * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Pinky and the Big Rainy Day.") * Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 (Heard in "Pinky and the Big Rainy Day".) * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 (Heard once in "Tyler Dinky Doo's Big Boo.") * Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Where Are My Shoes?".) * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (Heard often in "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Cloud People.") * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, (Heard often when somebody blinks their eyes.) * Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL, (Heard often as a running gag in Season 1.) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING (Heard once in "Pinky and the Grumpy Alligator.") * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03 (Heard once in "Pinky's Big Talent.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - XYLOPHONE TRILL, LONG, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "Where Are My Shoes?.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP, REPEATING BOINGS (Heard once in "Where Are My Shoes?.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM (Heard once in "Pinky and the Big Rainy Day.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 (Heard once in "Pinky Dinky Duplicate" when Pinky sits on a cactus.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK (Heard once in "Where Are My Shoes?", "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Outer Space Fluffy Buns", "Come Home, Little Guinea Pig", "Tyler Dinky Doo and the Legend of Twigfoot", "The Great Big Cheese Chase" and "Guppy Training Day.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - COMEDY HORN, SINGLE HONK 02 (Heard once in a high one in "Boom! Sonic Boom!.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, WARBLY (Heard once in "Guppy Training Day.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - BONK AND RUBBER HORN (Heard once in "The Great Big Cheese Chase.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - SHORT VIOLIN SLIDE UP (Heard once in "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Pizza Artist.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - LOUD HORN SQUAWK (Heard once in "Tyler's Tall-O-Meter.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 (Heard once in "Pinky and the Castle of Cards.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING SAW BLADE TWANG 01 (Heard once in "Where Are My Shoes?" and "The Great Big Cheese Chase.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG (Heard once in "Where Are My Shoes?" and "Pinky and the Grumpy Alligator.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE (Heard once in "Tyler's Too-Cool Game.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE (Heard twice in "Tyler Dinky Doo and the Legend of Twigfoot.") * Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - SLIDE WHISTLE UP (Heard once in "The Great Big Cheese Chase.") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - TIMP RISE (Heard once in "Guppy Training Day.") * Sound Ideas, PING, CARTOON - SMALL STRING PLUCK AND SLIDE (Heard once in "Where Are My Shoes?.") * Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in "Where Are My Shoes?" and "The Horn and Antler Club.") * Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - POP GUN 01 (Heard once in "Pinky's Big Talent.") * Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP (Heard once in "Pinky's Big Talent.") * Sound Ideas, RAT - RAT SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, RODENT (Heard once in "Tyler Dinky Doo's Big Boo.") * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 (Heard once in "Where Are My Shoes?" and "Guppy Training Day.") * Sound Ideas, ROBOT, MOTOR - ROBOT SERVO MOTOR 03 (Heard once in "Pinky and the Babysitter") * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, LONG (Heard once in "Pinky and the Grumpy Alligator.") * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT (Heard once in "Tyler Dinky Doo and the Legend of Twigfoot" and "Guppy Training Day.") * Sound Ideas, SCREAM - FEMALE, MEDIUM, HUMAN, HORROR 05 (Heard once in "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Outer Space Fluffy Buns.") * Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION (Heard once in "Two Wheel Dreams.") * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 02 (Heard once in "Where Are My Shoes?.") * Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 03 (Heard once in "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Pizza Artist.") * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - RUBBING GLASS SQUEAKS (Heard once in "Where Are My Shoes?.") * Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG (Heard once in "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Pizza Artist.") * Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HORN SQUEEZE, MEDIUM (Heard once in "Tyler's Tall-O-Meter.") * Sound Ideas, TELEVISION, CARTOON - T. V. IMAGE ON, (Heard once in "Tyler's Tall-O-Meter.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 (Heard in "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Cloud People.") * Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER, 01 (Heard twice in "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Cloud People.") * Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER (Heard once in "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Outer Space Fluffy Buns" and "Tyler Dinky Doo and the Pirate Crew.") * Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Tyler Dinky Doo's Big Boo.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard once in "Pinky and the Grumpy Alligator.") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP (Heard once in "Where Are My Shoes?.") * Sound Ideas, BELL, BICYCLE - BICYCLE BELL: SINGLE RING (Heard once in the beginning of "The Great Big Cheese Chase.") * Sound Ideas, CRICKET - TWO CRICKETS CHIRPING, ANIMAL, INSECT, (Heard once in a low pitch in the beginning of "Try It, You'll Like It.....Pretty Much.") * WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE (Heard once in "Tyler Dinky Doo and the Legend of Twigfoot.") Image Gallery * Pinky Dinky Doo/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Use BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 04 Category:Nickelodeon Shows